The One You Hate To Love
by Q.bREEZY
Summary: They said we'd be the basic love story... Too bad we don't agree.
1. Chapter 1

I want to beat his ass. He deserves it. I can't stand him, but I hate to be away from him. We get along, but we don't. Most don't understand what I mean when I say that. Well, I do and I mean it. I went to school with him and now I work with him. At work, he goes by Punk, but to me, he'll always be that annoying Phil Brooks.

"Ugh! Go away!" I yelled as I saw Phil coming towards me. He smiled. He only comes to pick at me. The bastard. "Hey, Lynn!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Hi, Phillip." I smirked, knowing he hated that name. "Bitch." He mumbled. "It's your fault." I replied. "Shut the fuck up." He said, pushing my shoulder. I kicked him in the leg – which was pretty hard to do being since I was lying on a couch in the arena and he was near my head. Abruptly, Phil pulled my hair and took off running. I stood quickly, fiery red locks fanning the air as I took off after him. When I caught him, I pushed him on a wall, hitting him in the arm repeatedly as he laughed. Just like middle school. I giggled slightly as I said, "Fucking punk!"

When I let Phil go, he smiled at me and pulled me into a headlock. I growled and tried to get him off of me, "You fucking suck!" I said when he let me go. "I think that's the other way around. Anyway, what do you want for lunch?" Phil said, smirking. We have a bi-polar relationship. "After you just fucked up my hair, I don't think I want to eat with you. But, since it's free, I want McDonalds." We laughed, "Cheap date." Phil muttered. I laughed a little more before pushing him and running to the girls' locker room.

"Lynn, get your fat ass out here!" Phil yelled. I rolled my eyes, "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I yelled as I brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I wore a pair of white runners and a white spaghetti strap under a hood-less sweat shirt that read 'PINK' in pink letters that was white. I slid on a black headband and some white and pink flip-flops, then my string bag and ran up behind Phil. "You're headband doesn't match." Phil commented. "Nigga, didn't nobody ask you!" I said, punching him in the arm. Don't let my light skin and sweet smile fool you, my words are vicious when my blackness comes out. Phil laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked out.

"What do you want?" Phil asked as we sat in the McDonalds. "Um, two chocolate shakes and three large fries with a 10-piece chicken nugget." I said, smirking. "Damn, girl!" He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and sent him away. "Hello?" I said, answering my ringing phone. "Hey, babes! What cha' doin'?" My best friend, Renee, asked. I laughed, "Getting lunch." I replied.

"With Punk?"

"Yes, with Punk." I laughed.

"Why don't y'all just go out? I mean, y'all spend holidays together; he's met your family. Hell! Y'all even sleep in the same bed when y'all stay with each other!"

"Oh, shut the hell up! You already know we don't like each other like that. We can't even stand each other!" I said, shaking my head.

She laughed, "I love how defensive you get when I tell you the truth. Y'all love each other!" Renee said.

I rolled my eyes, "I got to go. He's coming back. Talk you later?" I smiled, hanging up on her. "Renee?" Phil asked as he sat with our stuff. I sighed and nodded. "Thank you, cheese steak!" I smiled at him. He flipped me the bird. I laughed and ate with him.

"Oh, my god!" Someone yelled as I and Phil were about to leave. "Damn." Phil mumbled. "You're CM Punk! And you're Lynn-Mai!" The girl said, squirming. I giggled to myself, "Hi." I said, shaking her hand. "Can I get a picture of y'all?" Phil looked at me and nodded. I shrugged and smiled, scooting closer to Phil. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at the camera. "Thank you!" She said, skipping away. "I love how she didn't want to be in the picture with us!" I said, shaking my head as we got into his rental. Phil laughed and drove away.

After the show, I and Phil walked to his car. "My mom wants me home this break. She said she's tired of you stealing me away." I told Phil, laughing with him. "Your mom really is a trip. But I love her." Phil said, smiling down at me. "You wanna come? My mom plans on making a big family dinner and if you didn't come, she'd hurt me." I laughed. Phil nodded. "Is my stuff still at your house? Or did you burn most of it?" Phil asked sarcastically as we entered his car. "Not this time." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! We're home!" I yelled as I entered my mother's home, which always had a smell of freshly baked cookies. "I'm in the kitchen, baby!" She yelled. I smiled and dropped my duffle bag as I ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Hi, mommy!" I said, laughing. "Hi, baby." My mother, Eva, said, kissing my cheek. "Hey, Mama E!" Phil said, hugging her. "Ooh! Cookies!" Phil said, trying to reach for the fresh cookies. My mother smacked his hand away and gave him a look. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, when are y'all moving in together?" My mother asked as I and Phil sat at the table, eating the hot peanut butter cookies my mother made. "Never! Geez, mother!" I said, rolling my eyes. Phil laughed. I glared at him and threw some cookie-crumb at him. He stuck his tongue out at me when I missed. I stood and reached for him. He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I stood and glared up at him while he smiled at me. "Fuck you." I whispered. "Never." Phil mocked my voice. I growled at him and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I smiled and kneed him in a placed that should never endure that kind of pain.

I threw off my jacket and ran upstairs, ignoring my mother's yells. I hid under the covers of one of the beds. "You're so not obvious, Lynn." Phil said, jumping on the bed I was on. I giggled as he tickled me. "Rape!" I yelled, laughing. "What the hell is goin – Never mind." My mother said, shutting the door as she smirked. Phil laughed. I took the opportunity and flipped him to the bottom. "I like the view." Phil smirked. I slapped his chest and rolled my eyes. He slapped mine back. "You dick! Tryin' to cop a feel? Perv." I said, glaring. He laughed and slapped my ass when I got off the bed. "Bitch nigga!" I yelled, chasing after him. He ran downstairs behind my mother.

"You two need to go to bed!" My mother yelled. It was ten o'clock and I and Phil were yelling at each other over a comic book. "But, mom!" I yelled. "Shut the hell up! Love you, baby!" She yelled. I laughed and shook my head, "G'night!" I yelled back. "Night, Phil!" My mother yelled. "Night, Mama E!" Phil replied before smirking at me. "It was Superman!"

"Whatever! I'm going to bed." I said, pulling my long, thick hair into a ponytail and jumping into my California King bed. Phil sighed and hopped in behind me. As I was starting to close my eyes, my phone rang. I sighed and grabbed it. "Hello?" I groggily answered. "Is he there? He asleep?" Renee pressed me.

"Yes and no. So, leave me alone." I laughed.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked.

I sat up quickly, "Oh, hell no, bitch! No uh!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Why? You worried I'll tell him the truth?" She asked.

I hung up. That bitch! "What happened?" Phil smirked at me. I sighed and slumped back under the cover. "Shut up." I mumbled before hiding under the cover. "Night, Phil." I smiled before getting some shut-eye.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun shining in my room and Phil's arms around my waist. I wiped my eyes before removing myself from Phil and going to the bathroom. I did my daily routine, put on some make-up and went back to my room. II sniffed the air then ran over to Phil, shaking him lightly. "Breakfast is ready, Cookie." Phil's eyes opened slightly as he laughed, "I hate that damn name." He said, then groaned and sat up, running his hands over his face. I smiled and helped him up, smacking his butt. He turned and winked at me, laughing as he went to the bathroom.

"Mornin', mama." I said as I sat at the table. "Mornin', Mama E." Phil said, smiling as he kissed her cheek then sat next to me. "Where's daddy?" I asked. "He's comin'. So is Renee and that one nigga." My mother said. Phil laughed. "Who?" I asked, truly confused. "Your ex." She said, looking up, one eyebrow higher than the other. I wanted to cry. That man really broke me down - with his fists. But, my father really likes him. He also doesn't know what he did behind closed doors.

Phil pulled my chair closer to his as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head while I cried a little. "It'll be okay. He's not a man. Don't cry over him." He whispered to me. "See? I don't understand why y'all won't get together." My mother said. "Ew." I and Phil said together, then laughed. I wiped my tears and waited for everyone to appear.

Abruptly, the door opened, "Hey, girl!" Renee yelled as she replaced Phil's arms. "Hey, Mama!" Renee yelled to my mother. "What's up, sexy?" Renee smirked at Phil before kissing his cheek. We laughed. Then, there was a knock on the door. My dad rushed to get it. "Pops!" Trevor, my ex, yelled as he threw his arms around my father. Renee made a loud subjective noise. I hit her lightly. "I'm gonna take my stuff up to your room." Renee said before skipping up the stairs.

"Sorry, that's my seat." Renee said as she bounded down the stairs. Trevor was about to take the chair next to me. "Bow your heads." My mother ordered. We all latched hands and bowed our heads for prayer. Phil stroked my hand with his thumb. I smiled to myself.

"So,Evelyn, how've you been? Wrestling treatin' you good?" Trevor asked, smiling. I glared at him and nodded. "Better than you did." Phil mumbled. I grabbed his balled up fist and shook my head at him. Trevor smirked. I'm ready for this to be over.

"Goodbye, Trevor." My mother said, pushing him through the front door, shutting it and locking it. I smiled. "We should go to the beach!" I announced. Renee jumped to my side, agreeing with me. Phil smiled and shook his head at us.

"For some reason, I think this was just an excuse for you to get my shirt off." Phil joked as we arrived at the beach.


End file.
